Before Chaos: Awakening
by sonicfan0987
Summary: the prequel to Chaos: Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog, Rage the hedgehog's first ever adventure as the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. After overhearing Eggman's new plans and being captured and almost killed Rage is saved by the power of the Chaos Emeralds and later discovers he it their new Guardian. He now must undertake a journey to stop Eggman! OC centered!
1. Chapter 1

**Before Chaos: Awakening Chapter I: discovery**

**(Present day Rage)**

** My name is Rage the Hedgehog, guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. After recent events with Xage I started to remember that I had kept my past before becoming the guardian from my two brothers… frankly I have tried the best to forget about it but as always there is a time and place for everything so I guess it's time I told you about my dark and lonesome past**

Westside City 9 years ago

a 15 year old version of Rage was standing at his bus stop to be taken to the cities high school for his Sophomore year. He was turning 16 next week and it was the last thing he was looking forward too. He lived with his younger brother Icezer in a small house they had lived in since they were little. Their parents died shortly after Icezer's second birthday. As the bus pulled up Rage got on the bus with Icezer not far behind and took a seat in the center of the bus while Icezer went to the back. The bus takes off ad Rage spaces off looking out of the window of the bus.

The bus ride was short and Rage soon snapped back into reality when he saw the schools sign. The bus stops and everyone gets off. The first thing Rage does is head to the gym for his first class 'PM 101' as most people thought it would mean 'Personal Management' but on Mobius it means "Power Management" it was a class all students with magical, demonic, angelic, physical, or chaos powers took to learn to control them when under certain conditions. Rage enters the class like any normal day but unbeknownst to him that today his life was going to change forever…

Meanwhile on Angel Island a spiritual form of Tikal was standing in front of a bleeding out Knuckles keeping Scourge from harming him farther

"Tikal… its too late for me…. Let the gods know it is time to find the new guardian…" Knuckles groans before his head slams down on the ground motionless.

"And now princess if you'll excuse me I have some Chaos Emeralds to claim!" Scourge chuckles shoving her out of the way. Tikal stood there before using her power to transport herself to a large marble palace with large chairs housing a god or goddess in each one.

"Tikal…. What is so important that you come without warning?" the one directly in the center asks her

"Dex… Knuckles has passed… it is time to search for the next…one" Tikal says grimfully before dismissing herself

"We will have to get right on it." One of the ones to the left of Dex says

"I understand but remember Frost that finding the next Guardian when the current one passes is of the most importance of all!" Dex says

Back at Westside High Rage was eating lunch as he overheard Principle Ivo Robotnik talking with one of the janitors. The world believed that he had given up his intentions and he went into education. Rage never quite believed this himself however.

"Did you get them?" Robotnik asks

"Yes Eggman all 7." The janitor replies this caught Rage's attention and he was unaware he was looking right at them as he ate.

"Good, good." Robotnik nods his head

"Hay…" the janitor says in s quieter voice one Rage could not hear. He points his thumb and gestures it towards Rage "That kid over there heard us." The two look right at Rage and Rage quickly looked at his lunch eating it

"Don't worry…. I'll deal with him…" Robotnik responds as the bell rings for the kids to go to their 5th and final class for the day.

Rage walks into the science room and takes his seat and gets to work. As Rage was working on chemical reactions with radioisotopes his teacher handed him a slip of paper asking for his presence in the principle office. Rage quickly packed up the chemistry set and headed for the office.

Rage walks in and the secretary tells him to head right on in. Rage walks into the door and shuts it behind him

"You wanted to see me Principle Robotnik?" Rage asks the bald man

"yes please take a seat." He says pointing to the seat in the room. Rage felt uneasy about this but slowly took a seat.

"Did I do something?" Rage asks

"oh no… I received a call today from your mother asking me to show you where the school keeps the broken network servers saying you could fix them. So I want to know if you are willing?" Robotnik replies gently

"Don't lie to me! My parents are dead you ignorant bowling ball!" Rage yells

"Damn…. Guess I have to use plan B…." Eggman whispers pressing button under his desk turning the chair Rage was sitting on into a containment capsule. "I know you overheard my discussion today… and… well let's say that I can't let you go knowing about it…so for the concern of the best of us I am going to have to robotize you…" Robotnik says with no emotion at all

"You won't get away with this Eggman!" Rage yells before the two are transported to one of Eggmans bases. When they arrive the capsule Rage was in filled with gas knocking him out…

6 months later, Rage woke up on a table to the right was a clear vault with the Chaos Emeralds inside.

"You're finally awake…" Eggman notices the crimson hedgehog looking at him "You've been asleep for six months you know… making me wait puts me in a bad mood!"

"Eggman let me out!" Rage yells struggling

"I am afraid that is out of the question…" Eggman states plainly as Rage continues struggling to break free, soon Rage tries to melt the cuff keeping him in place. This was a success however Eggman was prepared for this "Not so fast, Scourge!" Eggman yells

Rageis tackled by scourge from behind and scourge held the hedgehog still

Meanwhile in the Hall of Chaos…

The gods were observing Rage's actions through a small pool of water,

"This one will make the perfect guardian…" Dex says

"But Dex he is only 16 he's a bit young!" a red echidna says looking at the pool

"Knuckles right now he is the only one showing the power to control Chaos Energy… plus with the restof the world enslaved Rage is the last free minded mobian!" Frost says to the Echidna

"I don't like this..." Knuckles says

Back in Eggman's lab Rage was trying to break free from Scourge's grasp

"What do we do now Eggman?" Scourge yells at the scientist

"Kill him…" Eggman says

"With pleasure!" Scourge says pulling a dagger from his pocket and putting it up to stab Rage "Sorry kid, nothing personal…" he grins. As he adjusts his grip to stab Rage who was struggling helplessly the Chaos Emeralds began to glow within the transparent safe. The chaos emeralds flash out of the safe and at the same time Rage is gone from beneath Scourge "God damn it!" he swears

Rage opens his eyes to find himself in a vast area of nothing but darkness and the Chaos emeralds. Rage tries to look for anything when a bright light appears in the sky calling out to him 'Hear us Rage the Hedgehog, we are the gods of old creators of the Chaos Emeralds, you are here because it is time for you to awaken as the Guardian of Chaos!"

"hold it! Even with these powers I'll die right as you send me back!" Rage yells out

"Not to worry… we are here to guide you on a journey of self-reflection and to stop Eggman and free the enslaved word of Mobius."

"I can't do it unless-" Rage begins but is stopped as the chaos emeralds circle around him at a very fast pace. In Rage's head images of all kinds of Chaos abilities flashed in his head. Finally The Emeralds stop spinning and shoot right at Rage disappearing and causing Rage to enter his Super Form for the first time ever his fur a bright gold. Rage comes to his senses and looks at himself "What did you do to me?" he asks weary

"We have embedded how to use Chaos Powers into your memory… along with form transformaitons… we locked away hidden powers too only available to you however you will not learn them until the Emeralds think it is time… we must leave you now for your body grows closer to separation the longer you are here good luck Rage the Hedgehog…" they say before Rage finds himself back in the scene of Scourge about to stab him however this time he was in his super form.

"How the hell?!" he exclaims before Rage kicks Scourge off of him and uses a chaos spear at Eggman but missed

"Impossible!" Eggman cries to see Rage before Rage warps himself to the woods outside of Westside…

"Rage? Rage can you hear me" a voice in Rage's head goes off

"Huh? Who's there?!" Rage exclaims looking around

"Do not worry child I am Dex one of the gods who spoke to you earlier. You can hear me through your subconscious. I am here to guide you on the quest you must take to purify the emeralds after Eggman used them to control Mobius. First head to the Holaska province, I will give you more information when you arrive." Dex says

Rage stood in the woods a while trying to process everything that had happened. Eventually he accepts the fate and begins his travel to Holaska .

**To be continued…**

_There is chapter one please R&R to tell me how I am doing on this one!_


	2. Chapter 2: explanations

Before Chaos: Awakening Chapter 2: explanations

Rage arrives in the province of Holaska and looks at the frozen waist land.

"Why did Dex want me to come here?" Rage asked himself before Dex's voice buts in

"now that you are here I need you to take the Chaos Emeralds and drop them in front of you."

"What's the purpose of that?" Rage questions him

"It will allow us to contact you and bring you to our domain. Angel Island is right above you and that is where the terminal between your world and our domain sleeps. When you arrive I can explain everything." Dex replies to the crimson hedgehog.

Rage shrugs and places the emeralds on the ground and a beam of light was cast from them opening a portal. Rage steps into the portal andis meted by a golden fox

"I welcome you Rage the Hedgehog. I am Dex, I am the Overseer of all of the gods. I'm like their leader in a way." The fox explains himself to the hedgehog

"Why did you bring me here Dex?" Rage asks him

"Well… in truth the events of today never actually happened…" Dex says starting to explain

"Hold it! What do you mean by never happened?" Rage insists

"You are not in your body as of right now… I have removed you from it for your safety." Dex replies

"Im not sure I follow…" Rage say confused

"Well I figured as much… most people wouldn't." Dex sighs "I did this so that while the Power of Guardians is adapting to your body I had removed your consciousness from it. That is why you're standing here before me in this fake Mobius." Dex continued

"So Eggman, and Scourge never happened?" Rage asks

"Not exactly…" Dex walks over to a window in the building of clouds "Eggman has been imprisoned by GUN and is under lockdown. Scourge however… he killed Knuckles…. That is why you are here right now… you remember your parents?" Dex asks

"No…" Rage sighs in depression

"That is because you have no real parents on earth… you are the child of Chaos you were implanted by me into your mothers stomach when your twin brother was born. But two years after she gave birth to Icezer… yeah and your father… I do not know what happened to him for sure…" Dex reveals a box

"You're almost ready to return to Angel Island where we have placed your body. But first this is yours." Dex says gesturing his hand for Rage to open it. Rage walks up to it and opens the case. Inside was a sword of massive power. The sword has a dark grey hilt that met with a blade designed like the wing of a dark red dragon. As Rage grabs the sword it disappears in a mixture of fire, light and chaos energy.

"Hay!" Rage stammers

"That was the Blade of Chaos the weapon of the Guardian of Chaos. I should have mentioned to you how to use it… imagine the blade in your hands and it will come to you in your right hand. To dismiss it simply do the same but imagine it disappearing." Dex says as Rage tries this it flashes back into his hand and out again "Now Rage you must journey to your worlds Dark Realm to stop Scourge. He is going to enslave Mobius. Use the power of the Chaos emeralds and they will guide you. Now I must return you to your body for you are ready. Good luck Rage the Hedgehog, Guardian of Chaos, protector of light." Dex says and transports Rage back to his body

Rage Awakens on Angel Island in the shrine of the Master Emerald with the Chaos Emeralds on their posts. A female Echidna was knelt over him as he opened his eyes. "Thank Goodness you're awake!" she says

"ugh.." Rage slowly sits up "Who are you?" he asks looking at the Echidna

"Ah yes, I am Tikal the Echidna, I welcome your to Angel Island Rage the Hedgehog." She says to Rage ask he stands up

"how do you know my name?" Rage asks her

"Dex informed me you'd be coming so I prepared for you." Tikal chuckles "You need to take the Emeralds and head for Shamar where Scourge opened the portal to the Dark realm!" Tikal instructs Rage

Rage nods his head and jumps up with his speed and has the emeralds and was gone within half a second.

"Rage was running throughout the forests in Chunan on his way to Shamar. Lost he decided to find someone to ask for directions. Rage sees a white hedgehog with black flamed shoes and white gloves. He slows down and stops before running into him "excuse me sir-" Rage was not able to finish before the hedgehog dashed up to him almost too fast to see.

"Hand over the emeralds thief!" he demands

"What?!" Rage exclaims "Who do you think you are to have that authority! There mine!"

"Who am I?! My name is Oblivion the hedgehog and remember it because it is going to be the last name you will ever hear!" the hedgehog yells dashing fast as light. Rage barely avoids the attack and puts himself into a battle stance. "You have no chance! Chaos Spear!" Oblivion screams firing a chaos spear at Rage. Rage puts his hands up to block it but it was absorbed into his body instead.

"My turn!" Rage yells with the Bade of Chaos appearing in his right hand, Rage runs up to Oblivion yelling "Chaos Raid!" he yells and the sword gains Chaos energy and Rage strikes Oblivion with multiple powerful blows before launching him back a few feet.

"Impressive…" Oblivion chuckles "But I have other things to do so I am going to speed this up!" he laughs. A flare of chaos and dark energy surrounds Oblivion blinding Rage for a few seconds.

"What the hell?!" Rage exclaims opening his eyes. Before him stood Oblivion with long quills going down to his tail and silvery grey fur with pure black eyes

"This is perection!" Oblivion yells dashing for Rage to strike him. Rage was able to circle himself in fire to stop the incoming foe before he reached him.

"Two can play at that!" Rage yells as the Chaos emeralds flash out of the satchel he had put them in and they start to slowly spin progressively getting faster and faster until they grow to super emeralds and Rage absorbs them turning him into his True Chaos form. "Lets dance!" Rage grinned Dashing for the opponent at light speed using a Fire Raid on him striking the hedgehog down to the ground.

"How…how can you have so much power from the Chaos Emeralds…." Oblivion huffs

"How is it that you think it's okay to go attack someone because they had the Chaos Emeralds?" Rage counter questions

"Because you were taking them in the wrong direction…" Oblivion huffs

"I am taking them to Shamar to challenge Scourge in the Dark Realm as instructed to by Tikal." Rage sighs

"ugh… how could I bee so blind…." Oblivion coughs "go on…. Kill me…." He lowers his head

"I'm not killing you for that…" Rage scowls using a heal spell on Oblivion.

"Thank you…" he responds standing up slowly

"Its fine… I really need to move ahead though. We will meet again!" Rage yells running off

**Chapter II end…**


	3. Chapter III: Darkness

Chapter III: Darkness

Rage was walking throughout a town in Shamar talking with people to see who might have an idea on where Scourge went. Rage finished talking with a tall female and walked away annoyed, he was grumbling to himself when a yellow two tailed fox approaches him

"Excuse me?" the fox asks Rage trying to get his attention

"Can I help you?" Rage asks trying to sound as calm as he could

"I heard you were looking for information about Scourge the Hedgehog?" the fox responds hoping for a positive answer

"Yeah…do you know anything?" Rage asks

"Not really but I know someone who does. He's here with me in Shamar but he stayed back at my friend Prof. Pickles lab" the two tailed fox replies

"That's great can you take me to him?" Rage asks the fox

"Sure can!" the fox responds extending his hand in greeting "Name's Tails"

Rage shakes his hand "I'm Rage, Rage the Hedgehog." He grins back

Tails leads Rage to Prof. Pickle's lab where Sonic, Amy, Sally, Shadow, and Prof. Pickle were sitting on a few couches talking. When the two enter the room silence washed over them.

"Uh Tails who's this?" Sonic asks his buddy

"Sonic meet Rage, he was looking for Scourge too." Tails says to the blue hero

"Really that's great!" Sonic exclaims "Why are you after him?"

"His desire for the Chaos Emeralds, world domination and stuff like that…" Rage responds like they were looking for him for the same reasons.

"Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds has anyone heard from Knuckles lately?" Sally asks everyone, they all looked at her with curiosity

"No, I haven't heard from him for a while. Do you think he's okay?" Tails asks

"He's probably polishing his Master Emerald…" Shadow smirks, everyone kept wondering where he was, Rage stood there wondering if he should tell them the bad news. Amy notices the frown Rage had on his face and spoke up

"Rage? What's wrong?" she asks the crimson hedgehog

"Well…" Rage sighs "It's about Knuckles…" he pauses not sure if he should continue

"What about him? C'mon spit it out!" Sonic rushes eager for the answer

"He's…. dead…" Rage replies looking grim. After a long pause Sonic bursts out laughing like Rage was joking

"Ha! Ha! Nice one Rage!" Sonic gets out in-between laughs, "Knuckles dead like that!"

Rage clutches his fist in anger and runs at Sonic too fast for him to dodge grabbing the hedgehog by the neck "Do I look like I am joking? With him dead I'm the one stuck saving this place while you're sitting here on your ass not giving a single fuck!" Rage yells at the blue hedgehog his eyes looked like fire was burning inside of them. Rage drops Sonic and sits down almost woozy from the whole incident.

"Ugh… I'm sorry I don't know what got into me…" Rage says slowly rubbing his head

"Sound's like the negative emotions from the Dark World are reaching you as well young one…" Prof. Pickle points out

"Dark World? That's where I need to go, it's the only way to save Mobius!" Rage says back at full energy leaving the three astonished "what? Never seen someone with fast regeneration?"

"Rage… the dark world is very dangerous! Even some of the strongest hearted people never come back the same!" Tails intervenes

"I have to go… this is my fate!" Rage says to the yellow fox before standing up to leave.

"Rage! I'm coming with you!" Sonic jumps out of his chair and lands right next to Rage

"But- I almost killed you!" Rage says urging Sonic to stay

"Heh It's not even your fault just that damn Dark World energy!" Sonic chuckles

Rage soon picks up speed and follows the signature of energy before they find the portal in ancient ruins buried in sand. The two jump into the portal to end up in a large field of grass outside of a small town.

"Where the hell are we?" Sonic asks looking at the town

"Somewhere in the Dark World…" Rage says looking around for anything

"What do we do?" Sonic asks Rage trying to urge him to hurry up.

"We ask around see if we can't get any information onto where Christain is hiding. If not then we find it ourselves!" Rage explains

**To be continued!**


	4. Chapter IV:Scourge is not the true enemy

Chapter IV: Scourge is not the true enemy?!

"Sonic why do you want to search the forest?" Rage asks the blue hedgehog

"A secluded area like this is the perfect place to kill you…" the blue hedgehog grins evilly as he jumps in the small lake and soon pops out with green fur. Rage begins to run for an attack but a sweep of vines stop him and keep his arms and legs from moving

"Scourge!" Rage looks at the green hedgehog in anger "Release me now!"

"Can't… I didn't do anything…" he smiles arrogantly as a dark grey hedgehog with blood red eyes jumped down from the treetops. "Dickhead meat Christian the Dark my right hand man for taking Mobius..."

"That won't happen!" Rage sneers back "If I can't stop you then Sonic sure as hell will!"

"That blue bug is no problem for me!" Scourge laughs as if Rage was joking "Your just about as bad you red rat."

"Call me a rat one more time see what happens…" Rage growls in a lower tone

"you sure have a large mouth for a rat like you… but tell me what would you do Rat?" Scourge chuckles flicking Rage's nose with his finger. Rage bites him in response for that. "OW!" Scourge retreats his hand and shakes it in pain. "Christian kill him." Slowly Christian approaches Rage his right hand covered in a black fire… Rage closes his eyes not wanting to see it. Rage feels the heat of the fire rush past him and his eyes jolt open in surprise.

Christian had just turned around and threw it at Scourge! "You traitorous bastard!" Scourge grunts

"You really think I would just be number two like that green boy?" Christian chuckles "I only played you!" he laughs when Scourge lies there dead. He then goes to cut the vines holding Rage. "This time I will let you go… but if we meet again do not expect me to be so kind." Christian grunts as Rage hits the ground, once that happens Rage lands an axe kick the Christians chin before encasing Christian's body in ice. "Who do you think you are to dare freeze me?" Christian screams in anger at the crimson hedgehog

"I am Rage the Hedgehog guardian of Chaos the Light of Darkness!" Rage grunts with the sword of Chaos in his hand "And I am going to be the one sending you to hell!"

"This is not over Rage the Hedgehog!" Christian growls before teleporting away from Rage who glared at the new foe.

"I doubt that that he's going to enjoy dealing with me…" Rage huffs turning around to leave,

"Wait…" Scourge grunts, Rage turns to the green hedgehog and looks at him with hatred in his eyes

"What would be so important that I should lend you more of my time then I already have?!" Rage growls at Scourge in question

"Please… hear me out, Rage…" he grunts softly in pain. Rage looked at him and slowly used a small healing spell on the green hedgehog so he would have the strength to continue talking. "If you heal me… and not leave me to die I will help you stop Christian…"

"Just why should I trust you Scourge? You already posed as Sonic, and tried to kill me?" Rage asks no convinced he should trust the hedgehog

"Christian had me fooled he swore his loyalty to me… but as you saw what he did… I will not let that backstabbing bastard to live!" Scourge continues trying to convince Rage to help him

"I will save you, but you will help me as promised and if not I will kill you no questions asked." Rage sighs giving in to the green hedgehog. Rage opens his right palm and focuses his energy to cast a stronger healing spell to heal Scourge back to good health.

"Thank you…Rage the hedgehog,.." Scourge says as he got back to his feet "I hate to break it to you but I cannot fight alongside you… but I can give you these…" Scourge pulls out a small sack and hands it to Rage, "In that bag is a key to the hidden pathway to my fortress from the weapons shop in town, a letter to the owner of the shop is tied to the key, show it to him and he will let you pass. I also included some of our currency, there is a shop across the street from the weapons smith that can give you a set of armor powered by the Chaos emeralds. I have a letter to him in there I was going to deliver myself to the Echidna that owns it but if you deliver it he should help you for free. I bet the Weapons smith can help you with that blade you have after all he helped make it for the gods, I bet he can tinker with it for you." Rage looks at Scourge with gratitude in his eyes

"Thank you Scourge…" Rage looks at the green hedgehog "Here take this" Rage hands scourge a small beacon "When I defeat Christian I will activate that and it will warp you back to your castle so you may resume your life as it was" Scourge looks at Rage confused as of why Rage would help him like this "I feel that you were manipulated to do all of this so as long as there is no farther issues you can live in peace with your kingdom" Rage finishes before opening a portal to Anti Mobius where Christian fled to.

Both Rage and Scourge enter the portal and go their separate ways for now, Rage soon finds his way into the town and into the armor shop he was told to visit by Scourge. Inside was a grey Echidna with a dark black hat was standing behind the counter polishing something on the wall as Rage walked in.

The Echidna looked back for a second then he spoke "Your kind isn't welcome here boy, scram…" he growls at Rage

"I don't think that applies to me, if Scourge wanted me to give you this," Rage responds to the Echidna throwing the letter he was told to give the owner before he and Scourge parted ways. The Echidna grabbed the letter without turning to look at Rage and reads letter silently 'To my friend Chase if you are reading this then the hedgehog formed dark being I enlisted has done what I was afraid of and betrayed me. The one who delivers this to you will be an outlander but I ask of you to assist him because he may be the only way we can save our world. I feel he may be the one…' At the bottom was Scourge's signature and the Echidna looks at Rage for a second then puts the letter down

"Sorry bout' that bud, it's just that normally Mobians are not here with good intentions but if you are who Scourge thinks you are then I'll be happy to assist you, names Chase the Echidna." He extends his arm out in greeting and Rage shakes it in kind

"Names Rage, Rage the hedgehog." Rage replies in greating "Scourge said you could get me a set of Chaos powered armor is that true?"

"If I had a Chaos Emerald then yes, but without one I'm afraid that you're outta luck Rage." Chase responds and Rage then places the grey Chaos Emerald on the counter in front of him. Chase picks up the emerald and looks at it, "well… with this I can get that armor out in no time hold up one second" Chase turns his head and yells into the back room "Hay Sam grab the armor stash in the CP-MK3 box!" shortly after a small blue wolf brings out a box with 'CP-MK3' written on the side

"I don't see why you want it Chase, You've put it at the highest peak it can go and it's useless without one of those Chaos Emeralds to charge the shard inside it" The fox says dropping the box on the desk.

"Hold up a second." Chase says grabbing the emerald and waving it over the chest of the armor suit before it powers up with a silver lining in the center, and small lines of silver energy line the suit all meeting back at the chest area which soon shaped into and R. Chase and Sam both looked at the armor with a hint of pride before Chase hands it to Rage "That there is my best tech based armor suit I have ever made. Scourge requested it to be made no too long ago. I added a feature that it could adapt to its user to that R marks your ownership of the armor." Chase explains as Rage puts the armor on and a helmet goes over his head and a small glass visor brings up a HUD display for it. "If you open up the left forearm panel there is a red button, push it and the armor will automatically compress into a small belt press the red button on the belt and the armor reforms. Best part is you can change the shards color along with the power circuits by charging it with a different color Chaos Emerald" Chase chuckles

"Gee thanks Chase!" Rage exclaims putting the suit into the belt version "I'd love to stay but I have to head out time is not my friend right now." Rage yells as he leave the store and heads across the street to the weapons smith.

Rage enters the shop and it was empty so he rings the bell on the desk labeled service and dark red Echidna runs down the stairs behind the desk and looks at Rage

"What can I do for ya outlander?" he asks obviously not startled by Rage's appearance as a Mobian

"Scourge sent me with two things," Rage says handing the female hedgehog the letter she reads it and the looks at Rage again

"Welcome to my shop I am O'nux." He says looking harder at Rage "Ah I know why you are here, you have my Blade of Chaos don't ya?" Rage nods at the Echidna in response "Well there's only one thing I can do for it and that would be in this book" he says and hands Rage the book "Only the guardian of Chaos can apply this power so have fun trying. Anything else I can do for ya?" he asks

"Scourge told me you have a passageway to his castle. He gave me a key to the door so I could use it." Rage responds showing O'nux the key he looks at it and signals Rage to follow him. Rage and O'nux head into the store's storage room where a door stood in the back of the room,

"Scourge said to me that he would give an outlander a key to this door and when he did it meant that the worst possibility had come true and I was to help the person to keep this place in check." O'nux says unlocking the door. "Follow the pathway to the Castles courtyard and you should have no problem good luck" he says as Rage walks in the door and waves before O'nux closes the door and Rage activates the armor suit he was given to see the dark passageway that was set out before him

**To be continued…**


End file.
